Everlasting Bond
by Kazma-sama
Summary: They haunted her dreams ever since the incident four years ago and now after moving to Jasper, Nevada, because of her father's work, her dreams started to become reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Pain, that's all she felt, a searing pain at her side. Her hands instinctively reached for her side and all that met her was a warm liquid. She looked down and her breath hitched. All she saw was bright crimson growing bigger in her vision. _"What happened to me?!"_ She frantically thought. She felt something tightening around her waist and gasping, she looked down, _"a seatbelt? I'm in a car?"_

"Hang on kid!"

She looked back at her wound, the blood now started to soak her pants. She tried looked up at the driver's seat but her vision started to fail her.

"…said that..?" it was starting to get harder for her to speak.

"Just hold on a bit longer, you're going to be okay!"

Her head slumped against the windshield and her eyes began to get heavier by the second "…kay.." She closed her eyes as darkness consumed her.

"Kid? Hey talk to me! Joey?!"

* * *

So?...did I get ya hooked?

I'm planning on updating tomorrow so if this interested you, let me know!

Feedback would be awesome!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OCs!

**First**** Day**

* * *

The girl jumped, then groaned as her alarm was blaring for her to wake up. Without much effort, she unplugged it and rolled over. The next thing she knew, she hears shouting coming from the hallway.

"Joanna! Get up. You're going to be late on your first day of school!" her father stated rather happily.

"_How can you be so cheery at this hour?!" _she thought bitterly to herself as she got out of bed. Yawning, she made her way toward the kitchen where her father was making breakfast. "Yo" Joanna said, taking a seat at the table. Her dad turned away from the stove and gaped at her.

"Whoa, what let you out of the cage?"

She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and gave her father a tired glare. "Apparently a monster called dad" she grumbled. It's not her fault that almost every morning her hair likes to make her look like a deranged lion. Her father chuckled and patted her head while setting a plate of freshly made pancakes.

"Oh you know you love me! Now eat. I have to get ready for my first day of work at the Hospital." Once her father left the kitchen, she began to munch at her pancakes.

Her father, Michael Reed, got a job as the hospital's new surgeon but what she didn't understand was from all the other places he could of chosen to get a job from, He chose Jasper, _Nevada_ as his top pick. She had asked him earlier about his decision and all he said was that Jasper had a better offer.

Joanna finished her plate and headed down the hallway toward her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, she stripped off her night clothes and started to put on the clothes she set out the other night. Her outfit contained a peach colored undershirt with a white lacey top that went over it, light colored capris, and black flip flops. She looked at the mirror on her door and grumbled to herself. Someone should have told her that short hair actually made bed hair look worse.

Figuring that she could do little with her hair she grabbed one of her head bands and slicked her hair back which gave her hair a more spikey look it. Smiling to herself she walked to the bath room and put some light make up on to make her blue eyes pop. Giving one last look into the mirror, Joanna quickly walked to her room to get her shoulder back and went to the living room where she found her dad touching up his tie. "Looking good dad" he looked up and gave and her a clumsy smile.

"You think?"

Joanna nodded "Yep! You look very professional"

Her father did, indeed, look very professional. His work clothes contained a light blue dress shirt with a midnight blue tie, black dress pants and shoes. He also slicked his dark brown hair back which reached a little past his ears and topped it off with his glasses.

He grinned at Joanna "Well thank you dear" he bent down and kissed her forehead. He then grabbed his coat and started to head toward the door. "I'm probably going to be late tonight so feel free to unpack more boxes and have a good day at school!" he opened the door.

"And you have a good day at work!" she said quickly. Her dad gave her a thumbs up and the headed out the door.

Since Joanna and her dad only had one car. She had to walk to school which didn't bother her really even if the school was a little over a mile away. Walking gave her time to think what it would be like going to this new school. Joanna just hoped she didn't have to deal with many immature teens.

While walking down the street, Joanna failed to notice what was going on in her surroundings. All she heard were tires screeching to a stop. Surprised, she yelped and took a quick step back, only to stumble and fall on her backside. "Ow" she mumbled as she got on her hands and knees.

"Oh geese, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you walking while I was pulling out. Here" he pulled her hand and lifted her off the ground.

"Thanks" she said, dusting off her capris. Joanna looked up and immediately felt a little embarrassed. It was a teen roughly around her age. He had short black hair which gave him a punkish look to him and was wearing a plan gray and white longed sleeved shirt. For a guy, he wasn't that bad looking. Which left Joanna stuttering on her words. "S-sorry! I should have been paying more attention."

"No worries, so are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Um yeah. My dad and I just moved here over the weekend. I'm Joanna by the way." She held her hand out "But everyone calls me Joey"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack" he shook her hand. "So uh, you walking to school?" she nodded "Me too! Uh well I-I mean I'm not _walking_ I was just about to drive there" Jack scratched the back of his head. Joanna giggled. "_Wow, he's kind of awkward" _she thought.

"Anyway, do you want a lift?" Jack took a step back and Joanna gasped.

"What a beautiful motorcycle!" she exclaimed. She looked at Jack. "Are you sure it's okay? I would be fine walking on my own."

"It's the least I could do after almost running you over and besides" he padded the seat. "She's much faster"

"Well I guess it will be alright then, Thank you!" she waiting for Jack to get on and then she sat down, but, right when she made contact with the motorcycle, she felt this really strange sensation, kind of an out of body experience.

"You okay?" Jack asked

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry I must have spaced out for a second." Joey placed her bag in between them and she grabbed onto his shirt and they were off. While driving down the street, Joey smiled to herself. "_School hasn't even started and I already met a nice guy!" _she thought just as the duo were pulling to the Jasper High parking lot.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? I haven't written a Fanfiction in a long time so I'm a bit rusty but I promise it'll get better!

Feedback is always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this took a while! I upload when I can :3

I only own my OCs!

**Rescue**

* * *

Right after dropping the kids off at school, Arcee was driving back to base, but she felt kind of…off. She couldn't quite explain it but ever since that girl got onto her alt mode, she felt a calming sensation that she hasn't felt since before the war began. It was bother her greatly. _"I might have to talk to Ratchet, when he isn't busy working on our new recruit." _Arcee thought bitterly.

* * *

During the weekend, the Autobots got a rude awakening to their Emergency alarms setting off warnings signals of a stasis pod hurling towards the earth's atmosphere at dangerous speeds. But everyone went into a hurry to get the space bridged warmed up when the computer scans confirmed that the pod was containing an Autobot. Their medic, Ratchet, typed away onto his computer. "I got a lock on the pods coordinates," he stepped to the side and pulled on a lever, activating the ground bridge. "You are all good to go,"

Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, nodded to his old friend and faced the swirling vortex "Bumblebee, Arcee, your with me," the two walked forward to stand next to their leader, then all of them heard what sounded like a whine-like groan. Arcee rolled her optics and turned to look at Smokescreen. He had a 'why can't I go too' look spread a crossed his face. She gave him a sympathetic smile "Maybe next time, Rookie" she said.

"Ratchet, prepare the med bay," Optimus said, activating his battle mask and looked over his shoulder at the said medic, "We may be in need of it." he then walked through the swirling vortex with Bumblebee and Arcee following his lead. Once on the other side, the team grimaced at the site before them. They were on a mountain side, and what used to be a mass forest, now lay decimated in flames and fallen trees. The small team cautiously made their way towards the crashed site; weapons drawn out.

"This doesn't look good. It like the pod lost total control when it hit orbit," Arcee said.

"**You think someone could have survived this?" **Bumblebee asked looking at Optimus with worry.

Optimus looked back at his comrades, even with his battle mask on he gave the two a soft look, and said "Let's not give out false hope on something we do not yet know, Bumblebee, but I still advice we continue with the up most caution." He then led the group to a clearing just past a couple of trees that were caught in the crash. All of the Autobots lowered their weapons and stared at the site before them.

"Oh scrap…" Arcee said with sunken shoulders and with a defeated look on her face.

Bumblebee let out a sad whine and Optimus had to look away for the moment. The site was horrible. They found the pod, well, what was left of it. The pod itself was almost unrecognizable. Parts of it were strewn all over the clearing and it looks as though something had brutally attacked it. After a few moments of silence, Bumblebee's optics widened when he thought he heard a soft noise coming from the crash site. He looked at the others to see if they heard it also, but they didn't react in the same fashion.

Bumblebee didn't hesitate. He slid down into the clearing, ignoring the calls coming from his comrades and ran towards the pod. Once he got in front of it, he grab hold to the edge of the lid and pulled. With some effort he was able to tear it off and toss it aside. Bumblebee looked up to see his leader and friend running towards him but what happened next frighten everyone, especially the black and yellow scout. From Arcee and Optimus' point of view, all they saw was Bumblebee looking towards them for a second and then suddenly was yanked roughly towards the pod. Bumblebee let out a surprised yelp and the two shouted his name as they ran faster.

Bumblebee started to hate himself for being caught off guard but was for frightened about who had grabbed him. From what he could gather, his 'attacker' was a mech. The mech was covered in energon and had wounds that resembled claw marks, he had dents and pieces of armor missing and at the moment was giving Bumblebee a glare that looked like he was ready to kill. Bumblebee tried to pry the mech's hand off of him but the guy had a death grip. **"What's your name?"** Bumblebee asked. The mech tried to say something but started to choke on his own energon, his grip loosened and his optics started to fade. Bumblebee took this chance to free himself and jumped backwards just has Optimus and Arcee came to his aid. Optimus put a hand onto his shoulder while Arcee had a blaster aimed at the mech in the pod. "Are you hurt?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee shook his head.

"**But he most definitely is" **

Arcee withdrew her blaster. "He's not going to be fighting back anytime soon"

Optimus activated his comlink. "Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge." Just when he requested, the green portal burst to life right next to the group. Optimus went up to the wounded mech and started to lift him out of the pod. "Time to get you some help my friend."

Just before Bumblebee went through the portal his saw something glinting in the corner of his optic. He made his way back toward the pod and found three swords strewn all over the floor of the pod. Bumblebee quickly grabbed the swords and ran towards the portal.

Ratchet was getting the last few pieces of his equipment ready when the group came back, Optimus was walking briskly towards him with the injured mech in his arms. Ratchets eyes widened "By the Allspark. Quickly, put him in the med bay!" Optimus did what he was told and laid the mech down onto the berth and Ratchet went immediately to work, shooing Optimus out in the process. Once the Autobot leader left the med bay, he noticed he was a scout short. He looked to his comrades. "Have anyone of you, seen Bumblebee?" as if on que, Bumblebee came through the ground bridge almost tripping on his pedes, with him, he carried three large swords. Bumblebee saw looks everyone was giving him and explained. **"I found these in the pod, I figured they belonged to that mech." **He set the swords off to the side and joined the others.

"Speaking of that mech, do you guys think he'll be ok?" Smokescreen asked?

"Only time will tell, Smokescreen" Optimus said.

Later in that afternoon Ratchet came out of the med bay looking exhausted. Everyone looked at the medic waiting for any news on their new guest. "How is he, old friend?"

Ratchet sighed. "I got him stabilized, right now he is resting, but, there is something I must tell you. All of you." Everyone gave him curious looks. "I know this mech. His name is Drift and he is a former Decepticon. "Everyone's eyes widened at the medics words.

* * *

Arcee was so angry at Ratchet and Optimus for letting this Mech stay. She doesn't know how one can change sides like Drift did. _"Once a con, always a con"_ she thought to herself just has she pulled up to the base's entrance. Once inside she notice something different right away, for one, the entire team was hovering over the balcony and two, the former Decepticon has was out of the med bay. Arcee transformed into Bipedal mode and gave a glare towards Drift, which he returned it by giving her a confused look. Arcee rolled her optics and made her way to the balcony. "What's all of the commotion about?" she asked

"Ah Arcee, nice of you to join us," Their liaison, Agent Fowler, said. Next to him was another man that looked like he was around into his mid-thirties, he was wearing glasses and had his hair slicked back. He was also dressed very nicely. "Just as I was saying, this is Jasper's newest Surgeon, Dr. Reed and he will be working along with Team Prime."

Arcee just stared at Fowler. She was not expecting this at all.

* * *

oooooo! What do we have here? How does Joanna's dad know about the Autobots?

Stay tuned to find out!

Tell me watcha thought! Feedback is always welcomed!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Author's note please read :D

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait! Life literally hit me in the face and I kinda lost inspiration for this story, but don't worry I'm not giving up on it! in fact that is why I made this authors note. After rereading the first 3 chapters, I didn't like how I wrote them and I made some errors. Also after seeing the Transformers Prime movie I decided I'm going to rewrite the story! I kept thinking about it and I'm starting to get excited about the rewrite. **

**Again, Really sorry for the absence! I recently got a job and I had to apply for a couple of colleges but now I have more time on my hands! **

**When I get a few chapters done, I'll take this story down and replace it so if you guys are still interested please sit tight! also if you have any ideas you would like to see or have any thoughts about the story, please let me know! I'll love to hear them :3**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
